


Silly little orphan girl

by IrisEvangeline666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Verse, Orphan original female character, Protective Avengers, cinnamon roll OFC, shy original female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisEvangeline666/pseuds/IrisEvangeline666
Summary: A shy little orphan who turned to literature and art in times of pain finds her mates in the most unexpected people. As an omega Gwendolyn’s life has been unstable and painful. No no, not because she’s an omega, but because she had no alpha. Actually she had nobody at all. How does Gwen settle in with her mates, affection starved, run by past problems and social anxiety?
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter One.

Orphan. The term is taken badly by most, resented by the owners and accepted by the broken. It’s a label for those without anyone to care or to love them. It’s been used for hundreds of years, by billions of children and teens, and I’m just one more silly little orphan in the grand scheme of things. It means either blending into the shadows, or being glaringly obvious. There is no in-between. Orphans are everywhere for all reasons, their parents abandoned them, died, weren’t able to care for them, were financially unstable, abusive. There are more reasons, each one more different to the last. Orphans have no family, no one at all. Until we do. It’s that simple, men and women come to the churches or orphanages asking to adopt, they look at what they want specifically and a child is pared with them, then said child often has no choice but to go with them. Sounds terrible right? Well it isn’t always, sometimes those men and women become forever families, but sometimes they don’t, and then you end up back where you started in even more pain in our hearts, some more clothes to our names and plenty of stories to share with those willing to listen. There are some children though who never get picked, because they aren’t young or old enough, they’re “too difficult” or “challenged” in one way or another. These children will spend their entire lives in orphanages and most likely end up in a small paying job and overly expensive state housing. So in summary? Our lives really can only get better. 

To make things worse in my world people present as Alpha, Beta or Omega around your Sixteenth birthday. Why we have to deal with a new lifestyle during puberty is beyond me but we have to, we have no choice.

Alphas are dominants and rulers, in packs the alphas word is gold, some are fair in their treatment towards other pack members but others are not. The Betas are a step down from Alphas, they play middle men (and women) in packs, often being the voice of reason, or a council to the Alphas, they are neutral, normally only stepping up if needed or if the alphas are unable to. However both are incredibly protective. Now we come to omegas. Omegas are the peacemakers and the hearts of the packs, they bear and raise the pups, and keep the house in order. Both men and women can be omegas and their roles aren’t drastically different, however the male omegas are normally shorter than your average male (by your cultures standards) and all of the women are below average height (typically 5”3 and under). Why this is a thing, I have no idea. Alphas and Omegas need each-other to survive, for our health alphas need to dominate and care for omegas, as much as omegas need to be dominated and cared for. Alphas also have incredible roles in omegas biology. Omegas experience an event called “a drop” roughly once a month, and they need alphas to ground them and help them drop safely into omega space or omegas can become violently ill and terrified of dropping. Omegaspace can be frightening for omegas if they aren’t given help when they drop. It also Strengthens the trust between the two classifications, allowing the pack to grow stronger. Packs always have rules. Sounds boring doesn’t it? Well they’re important, one example is a rule about guilt, if you are guilty of something, or feel guilty, tell someone. It’s used in packs with omegas and in ones without, because both betas and omegas have a habit of letting our guilt fester until we cant handle it anymore. It lets us suffer less.

But in my case, I’ve never seen a set of pack rules, or had an alpha in my life. Why? Well here’s why. I was given to an orphanage in a small village in wales as a baby and then travelled from orphanage to orphanage across England and Wales as I grew. Now however I reside in little hearts orphanage in Salem,Massachusetts, I was never given a reason why I was moving abroad, so after a while I stopped asking, this orphanage was run by an older Male Omega named Samuel, who cared for us children as much as the community cared for the witches back in the trials era. Basically he hated us with everything he had. All of the kids were betas with the odd omega scattered about. Or at least the ones who had presented were, because most Alphas we snatched up young. It’s really quite strange when you think about it. In the orphanage we had to fend for ourselves to survive, if I needed money? I get a job. It was that simple. However once in a while every year Samuel would get rid of us- sorry, send us on a trip to another state. He would fund everything and book us all into some middle class hotel.

It so happened to be that time of year again so here I sit on a smelly, overcrowded bus full of hyper and over excited children who refuse to sleep. My name is Gwendolyn Ophelia Darling, and I’m a silly little orphan and Omega on her way to New York State. These trips were the highlights of my less than average life. I record where I’ve been over the years in a series of journals that I always keep on me at all times. They were falling apart by the seams but I couldn’t part with them. Most of the kids don’t think to record these trips because they don’t stay at the orphanage long, but well at this point It’s a habit I’ve made, and this trip is my most important yet. By my feet I have a backpack filled with my essentials, and a vintage suitcase filled with my journals, precious items, and the clothes I own. Why? Well I’ve finally been able to move away from the orphanage.

As a British citizen I finally reached adulthood at sixteen last year, however I had to save up for another year to afford the move. So now I’m moving, at seventeen years old, to one of the largest cities I’ve ever lived in. I hope to god I know what I’m doing. Looking out of the window, my reflection stares right back at me, a young girl with long wavy brown hair pinned up in a complicated plait that hangs over my shoulder. Pale complexion, green doe eyes, a button nose and plump lips and rosy cheeks. I have gold circular glasses resting on my nose, hanging star earrings, and a delicate silver moon resting around my neck. A few hairs have fallen from my plait and now framed my face, and my eyes were red from my lack of sleep. But otherwise I look decent enough I suppose.

My eyes drift down to my left wrist as my fingers brush over the script that’s scrawled over it. This was one of the words one of my soulmates will first say to me. _“I- you’re so small!”_ Were written on my skin in beautiful calligraphy. I scoff lightly as I think about who this soulmate could be, it would be my luck to end up with someone twice my height. I let my gaze move to the passing scenery as my thoughts turn to my 9 soulmates, yes that’s right nine soulmates. I often wonder about who they could be, are they all men? All women? Half and half? Are they American or British or Italian? How old are they? Am I going to be their only Omega? These questions revolve and repeat in my head constantly, because the less I know the more I want to know. It’s a curse to have 9 soulmates, or at least for me as an introvert it is. I can’t begin to imagine how loud they’ll be or how over protective. What if they’re horrible? What if they reject me? What if they don’t need me? 

I gain focus on my surroundings as the children shout and draw attention to the ‘welcome to New York State’ sign, I sigh and move my items, folding my blanket and placing it inside my case, I pull on my sweater and put on of my earphones in my ear, and keep on out. I slide my white pumps on and stand as the bus stops. The staff involved shouts to the kids as one joins me “you’re on your own from here on kid, Samuels orders.” The shrewd man didn’t look very sorry but I let it go, I was happy to be alone now. I embraced my new life with a large breath and a smile. “Thank you.” I breezed past him and the others to see were in the heart of Manhattan. My smile widens and I stroll from street to street, dodging people and gazing wide eyed at the skyscrapers and towers. I felt tiny and near insignificant in a city as large and busy as this. My eyes drifted across the masses of people walking to and from work, on phones, listening to music, holding hand with their lovers, husbands or wives. There were hundreds of beautiful skin tones and cultures walking around me, not a single person was the same as the last. It was breathtakingly daunting.

I’m 17 and alone in a city larger than any other I’ve ever visited or stayed in. I noticed a cozy little coffee and book shop, red brick exterior with a hanging sign saying ‘voyager café’ in elegant script, I enter; the bell chiming, making my presence known. An plump older lady with pinned curly grey hair and a warm smile greets me. “Good afternoon, welcome to voyager café.” I smiled at her cheeriness and entered further, her eyes sweep my appearance. Taking in my baby pink mid length satin skirt and my soft woollen sweater in white and lights greys. My long plaited hair that ran along my spine, ending at mid thigh. My tired eyes and soft smile. Her eyes widen as the hurries around the counter to gently nudge me into a soft chaise with a low mahogany coffee “oh dearie you look exhausted, let me fix you a warm drink and something small to eat, what would you like?” Her hand grasp my own as I reply “a tea would be lovely, thank you, if it’s not too much bother of course.” Her eyes light up “of course dearie. Now you just wait a minute and I’ll be back with a milky honey tea and a snack.” She hurries off to the kitchen behind the counter too quickly for me to ask her name. I sighed and leant back in my chair, only then did I notice the chair opposite me was occupied. I blushed lightly, opposite myself sat a man around six feet tall with an easy smile on his face, blond, well kept hair and gentle blue eyes, his clothes all seemed to fit him like a second skin and his mere presence at 2ft away could tell me that he was an Alpha. His confidence and power rolled off of him in waves, everyone in the room had turned to look at this man, even those who weren’t looking were listening all too obviously. I blushed ten shades deeper as he smirks at me, knowing I had been observing him. I smile apologetically and try to apologise but before I could the sweet old lady returns with my tea and a slice of chimney cake. “Here you are dearie, I added a bit more honey than normal, you look as if you need it. Oh I never asked, what’s your name sweetie?” I smile up at her from where I sat “Diolch- (thank you) I mean thank you! Sorry I forget my native language is uncommon and speak it to non fluent people all the time.” I nervously chuckled “I’m Gwendolyn Ophelia Darling. It’s nice to meet you.” She beams at me and places her hand on my shoulders. “Oh it’s a pleasure to meet someone as well mannered and sweet as you dear! I’m Flora Atwood. Now go on, relax and drink your tea, I’ll check on you in a bit.” She hustled her way to the front of the store as more customers walk in. The man opposite me chuckles softly at my flustered expression as I blush further and gently wrap my cold hands around the warm China cup.

I raised my gaze timidly and looked at the handsome Alpha through my eye lashes, he had been observing me silently since I was sat in the chaise, his eyes never faltering however he stayed aware of his surroundings. He folds one leg over the other and places his hands loosely in his lap, blue eyes met green in silence. Breaking contact I focus my eyes out of the large window, watching the number of people on the streets dwindle bit by bit as the evening progresses. _“It’s nice to see someone who still holds onto kindness and manners.”_ I gasp and spin my head quickly to meet his gaze. Quietly I respond _“If people held more kindness in their hearts, the world would be a better place to live.”_ His gaze hardens and his hands clench, I flinch involuntarily and his gaze softens. He smiles softly and offers his hand “I’m Steve Rogers Doll, it’s nice to finally meet you.” I hesitantly placed my hand in his, my own being dwarfed in comparison. “I- hi.. it’s nice to meet you too.” I giggle quietly when he kisses the back of my hand and bows in an older, out of fashioned way. He brings our hands together and intertwines our fingers, leaving them to rest at the table top. 

His eyes water lightly with relief and happiness. I gently remove my hand from his and stand, moving around the table to stand in-front of him. I lift my hand carefully and wipe away stray tears “I’m sorry if I’m not what you expected.” Steve’s eyes open wide and he responds “You’re more than I could ever have imagined in my wildest dreams Doll.” It was my time to water slightly as I sniffed “God you’re far better than what I had built myself up to believe, I was worried I would be soulmates with someone cruel or heartless, but I couldn’t have been further from the truth.” He brings his calloused hands to rest on my waist, my own placed on each of his cheeks, my thumbs gently brushing the skin. “May I?” He be stores to his lap, and I tilt my head in confusion, my nose scrunches up slightly and my plait swings a bit from side to side. Instead of elaborating, Steve pulls me to sit on his lap and grabs my forgotten tea cup for me. Blushing madly I bury my head into his neck and breathe in his scent. It smelt like the ocean breeze and mild coffee and leather, I sat there for what seemed like hours, just breathing in his scent one of his hands rubs up and down my spine.

“Come on doll, drink your tea, Flora will have my head if you don’t.” I laugh quietly and accept my tea from his hands, taking a sip I sigh as the warm liquid warms me up. He shifts me slightly in his arms and settles against the back of his lounge chair, bringing me with him to rest against his chest. “Where are you from doll? Your accent isn’t something I recognise.” I move to sit more comfortably and sigh happily “I’m from Wales in the United Kingdom, but I’ve lived all over the UK and now in the US.” He nods his head and brushes his hands through my hair, rumbling quietly without noticing. Relaxing further I purr softly against Steve’s solid chest. His body jerks abruptly as he laughs. “What’re you laughing at?” I pout my lips and lean into his body further “you’re adorable doll. That’s why.” He takes my now empty teacup and sets it on the table before wrapping his arms around me, keeping me snuggled against him as he lays his chin atop of my head.

“Doll I think you already know this but I am apart of a pack. Im going to go ahead and assume you have nine soulmarks.” My head snaps up to look in his eyes and nod, unable to answer his half question. His question was now scaring me, how did he know how many mark I had? Wait a minute, pack alpha, nine soulmarks.. ohh. “There’s nine members in your pack isn’t there?” I looked a him waiting for his reply, as his hands trace soothing patterns along my back, “yes there are nine of us in total. Myself, two other Alphas and six Betas. Eight men one woman.” His tone was calming to my nerves, I simply nodded and once again leaned into Steve. I smiled slightly at the thought of another woman, maybe she’ll be shorter than me and I can be talk for once. “What do we do now?” I shuddered at the thought of having to leave Steve already. “Well Doll there are a few options, I could drop you off at your home-“ he paused as I shook my head at this suggestion “I don’t have anywhere to stay yet, I was going to stay in a hotel for a few nights until I found an apartment to rent.” His grip tightened as I spoke, caging me against him in an impossible grip. “No. I won’t let you stay in some cheap hotel with near to no security. So here’s my other suggestion, I bring you back with me to the tower and you get to meet your other mates, you can stay for dinner at least, because don’t think I didn’t notice you haven’t touched your cake.” I nodded my head in agreement and burrowed my head into Steve’s neck gently, wrapping my arms around his torso. His voice was stern but warm “use your words please Doll.” I tiredly mumbled “I’d like to come to the tower, please?” Steve smiles and kisses the top of my temple, as he spoke In my ear “alright doll, I’m going to call for someone to pick us up to take us to the tower alright?” 

Nodding my head I mumbled an okay and let my exhaustion take me as I was wrapped in Steve’s comforting scent. The soft talking from Steve and the rumbles from his chest lulled me to sleep, I could have sworn I felt my self being carried and heard the hushed conversation of Steve and this mystery person, but i was too tired to care and my work slowly fell into darkness as Steve kissed my forehead goodnight.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is so short but I’ve been really busy and just decided to keep this chapter shorter ~ Eve

I woke to the feeling of someone’s hands running through my hair and another set of hands holding me close to them. The scent of the two alphas was addicting, sea breeze and vanilla spice mixing so well together, making me purr loudly. Barely conscious, I hear hushed whispers between the two people “she’s adorable Steve, where’d you find her?” I couldn’t tell who was holding me but somehow in my half asleep state I could understand one person was a woman and the other was Steve. “She wondered into Floras café when I was there. I’m glad she did too.” 

The world slowly came into focus as the mystery woman mummers to me, still running her hands through my hair. “Открой эти прекрасные глаза, малыш, давай сейчас.” (Open those beautiful eyes little one, come on now.) my eyes open in surprise and I look at her from my position curled up on Steve’s lap. Her copper shoulder length hair was curly and shiny and her icy blue eyes were filled with warmth. I give her a shy smile “вау, твои глаза сияют кат сапфиры.” (wow, your eyes do shine like sapphires.) Her smile widens as she laughs gently “what’s your name malen’kiy?” (Little one) her hands settle in my own as Steve shifts me to leans against his chest. I blush under her unwavering gaze. God she’s so beautiful. I murmur while avoiding eye contact “Gwendolyn.. Gwendolyn Ophelia Darling.” She places her hand on my chin and lifts my head, her eyes meeting my own. “No need to be shy sweetheart, you’re beautiful and I’m so happy your my mate little one.” Her thumb rubs my cheek as Steve wraps his arms around my waist, and holds me close, placing his head in my shoulder and inhaling “you smell amazing Doll.” He rubs his nose against my pulse point, marking his scent over my own. His barely there stubble tickled and I let out a giggle. The pretty lady smiled and kissed my temple “I’m Natasha Romanoff, it’s wonderful to meet you darling” I smile at her and wiggle my way from Steve’s arms, standing, I only then notice my plait had been undone.

I run my fingers through my floor length hair that currently resembled a birds nest. “I- can I hug you?” I look to Natasha tentatively shuffling my feet and scratching the back of my neck where her mark lays. Instead of answering me she strides over to me and cages me into her, my head landing on her heart. She brings one of her hands to run through my hair, untangling notts and scratching my scalp with her nails lightly. We stand like this until someone lets out a sharp cough. I jump from Natasha’s arms to stand behind her, hiding from the stranger. 

Looking at the stranger, he was tall, I’d give him that. Here I thought Steve was tall but here stood this new guy at at least six ft two maybe three. I swear in welsh and look at him “For the love of god, why is everyone here so damn tall.” He gasped and responded smoothly “It’s so you can fit in our arms of course. How else would we give good hugs?” I could swear my eyes grew impossibly larger, as he stepped towards me, I was still hiding behind Natasha, but I looked at my new mate. His hair was a rich brown and tied with a ribbon at the base of his neck, a few strands having fallen out now hung loosely framing his face. His eyes were a complex mix of swirling greys, greens, and blues, his shoulders were broad and his gaze held softness yet they remained firm. I shivered under his gaze feeling oddly exposed, my trembling hands grasped Natasha’s own as I stepped closer to her. Steves eyes met mine and smiled, encouraging me to say something. 

Before I could the stranger beat me to it. “In won’t hurt you doll. I would never hurt you.” His eyes were sad, and already I felt guilty for making him upset. I forgot about my nerves and walked around Natasha and rushed into the handsome strangers arms, I tightly wrap my arms around him and burry my head In his chest. He catches me easily and holds his arms on my legs and lifts me easily, I protested slightly about being held like a toddler but gave in, instead I burrowed my face in his neck and inhaled. His scent was a strong mix of pine and smoke. “I’m not afraid of you, I promise, I’m just not good with new people and I- you were.. well..” I hesitated before whispering “you are kind of intimidating” he let out a wet laugh and held me tighter. Rocking me slightly from side to side. I muttered and huffed “just because I’m short..” I shook my head slightly but he just held me impossibly closer, tucking my head beneath his chin, and kisses the crown of my head. “What’s your name?” “James “Bucky” Barnes Doll. Don’t worry I heard you talking to Nat, you have a beautiful name.” I unwrapped my legs from his waist and dropped to the ground, however my feet were a few inches off the floor. “Nice to meet you, but do you think you could let go please?” He chuckled and placed me on the floor. Nat strode over, taking my hand in hers and started pulling me with her. “Let’s go meet the others, they’re expecting us little one.” I hesitated but gave a small nod of my head, she smiled slightly and squeezed my hand in encouragement. We walked through a few long empty hallways finally coming to stop in front of an elevator and waited.


End file.
